hieloyfuegofandomcom-20200216-history
Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-30118309-20161006093721
Antes que nada, esta teoría no la he desarrollado yo sino que es la criatura de Poor Quentyn. Quiero compartirla con vosotros porque no la he visto por el foro, y la verdad es que es muy interesante. Yo al principio la consideraba bastante loca y enrevesada, pero conforme más leo cómo la defiende y en qué se apoya, más creo que al menos algunos elementos se llevarán a cabo. AVISO: SPOILERS DE VIENTOS DE INVIERNO. El autor la llama Eldritch Apocalypse (lo que se podría traducir como Apocalipsis Escalofriante), y es básicamente lo que Morroqo llama "mar de sangre" en una de sus visiones. Lo que sostiene Poor Quentyn es que el interés que tiene Euron por Antiguo es debido a su obsesión con la magia y con ser todopoderoso. Euron quiere convertirse en un Dios en sí mismo. Y en estos momentos, Antigua rebosa magia: Tenemos dos Hightowers encerrados en El Faro durante muchos años aparentemente estudiando libros de magia antigua, las velas de cristal están ardiendo, el libro de la ''Muerte de los Dragones ''está escondido en la Ciudadela (todos sabemos que Euron quiere un dragón), la base del Faro es seguramente un laberinto construído por los Profundos... Y para colmo, el cuerno de Joramun acaba de llegar a la Ciudadela (yo opino como el autor en que el cuerno de Sam es el legendario cuerno, el autor no lo estaría recordando a cada momento si no fuera importante). Todos estos elementos hacen que Antigua sea el principal punto de interés para Euron para llevar a cabo su plan. Poor Quentyn dice que para el final de la conquista, Euron se habrá hecho con los dos cuernos mágicos: el cuerno de dragones que tiene Victarion y el cuerno de Joramun que arrebatará a Sam. Ojo de Cuervo tendrá entonces en su poder la capacidad de activar tanto el fuego como el hielo. Sabemos que el cuerno de dragones se activa con sangre, por lo tanto, lo sople quien lo sople el auténtico dueño será la persona que lo haya marcado (Euron). Victarion planea cambiar esto, pero el autor cree que la mujer que le regala Euron con la lengua cortada es otro de sus "regalos envenenados", y está ahí para asegurarse de que Victarion no se la juega. Por lo tanto, Victarion no sobrevivirá la llamada del Cuerno y cuando éste suene, uno de los dragones (el autor cree que Rhaegal) se irá al encuentro de su nuevo amo en Antigua. Pero mientras tanto, Euron no está quieto. Todos los sacerdotes que tiene secuestrados son para llevar a cabo un sacrificio masivo (el mar de sangre del que hablaba Morroqo), un sacrificio para despertar al mismísimo Dios Ahogado. Montado en su dragón, Euron matará al Dios y se autoproclamará un Dios él mismo. Una vez tuviera el Cuerno de Joramun en sus manos, además, iría a la cima de El Faro (edificio más alto de Poniente) y soplaría, haciendo caer el Muro (yo creo que más que hacerlo caer, el cuerno provoca que pierda la magia sobre la que está construído). Esto sería el final de Vientos de Invierno. Por lo tanto, estamos hablando de una amenaza sobrenatural tanto en el Sur como en el Norte. Euron lo quiere TODO, quiere ser un Dios y quiere ser el Rey del Invierno, por lo que deja pasar a los Otros con la intención de ser su líder. La verdad es que las visiones de Pelomojado en su capítulo de VdI son bastante reveladoras para esta teoría: he cried. ''There is no hinge here, no door, no Urri. ''His brother Urrigon was long dead, yet there he stood. One arm was black and swollen, stinking with maggots, but he was still Urri, still a boy, no older than the day he died. “You know what waits below the sea, brother?” “The Drowned God,” Aeron said, “the watery halls.” Urri shook his head. “Worms…worms await you, Aeron.” When he laughed his face sloughed off and the priest saw that it was not Urri but Euron, the smiling eye hidden. He showed the world his blood eye now, dark and terrible. Clad head to heel in scale as dark as onyx, he sat upon a mound of blackened skulls as dwarfs capered round his feet and a forest burned behind him. “The bleeding star bespoke the end,” he said to Aeron. “These are the last days, when the world shall be broken and remade. A new god shall be born from the graves and charnel pits.” Then Euron lifted a great horn to his lips and blew, and dragons and krakens and sphinxes came at his command and bowed before him. “Kneel, brother,” the Crow’s Eye commanded. “I am your king, I am your god. Worship me, and I will raise you up to be ''my''priest.” “Never. No godless man may sit the Seastone Chair!” “Why would I want that hard black rock? Brother, look again and see where I am seated.” Aeron Damphair looked. The mound of skulls was gone. Now it was metal underneath the Crow’s Eye: a great, tall, twisted seat of razor sharp iron, barbs and blades and broken swords, all dripping blood. Impaled upon the longer spikes were the bodies of the gods. The Maiden was there and the Father and the Mother, the Warrior and Crone and Smith…even the Stranger. They hung side by side with all manner of queer foreign gods: the Great Shepherd and the Black Goat, three-headed Trios and the Pale Child Bakkalon, the Lord of Light and the butterfly god of Naath. And there, swollen and green, half-devoured by crabs, the Drowned God festered with the rest, seawater still dripping from his hair. The dreams were even worse the second time. He saw the longships of the Ironborn adrift and burning on a boiling blood-red sea. He saw his brother on the Iron Throne again, but Euron was no longer human. He seemed more squid than man, a monster fathered by a kraken of the deep, his face a mass of writhing tentacles. Beside him stood a shadow in woman’s form, long and tall and terrible, her hands alive with pale white fire. Dwarves capered for their amusement, male and female, naked and misshapen, locked in carnal embrace, biting and tearing at each other while Euron and his mate laughed and laughed and laughed… Sé que así resumido suena todo muy absurdo, pero si echáis un vistazo al hilo del autor y veis cómo detalla todos los elementos y los pasajes en que se basa... Suena bastante interesante. Realmente no tiene un post en concreto donde exponga la teoría, sino que va contestando preguntas sobre ella de forma extensa. Os invito a darle una oportunidad, que está bastante curioso (aunque en inglés).